Secrets (Old Version)
by musicdreams31
Summary: Madison Kay Jameson. A 14 year old girl who has a dark past that no one knows about. As she falls in love with the youngest Davenport her whole life turns upside down. Secrets are revealed about the Davenport family and Maddi's life just gets crazier and more dangerous by the second. Secrets are Hidden that need to be uncovered. Can she do it? Can she survive? (Spacing Redone)
1. Chapter 1

**So I decided to redo the spacing since it really annoyed me. Here's a redo of Secrets**

* * *

**Madison's POV**

Today is the day I move from South Florida to Mission Creek, California.

"Hurry up Madison!" My dad yelled.

"I'm almost done! I need to grab my phone!" I shouted back. I grabbed it and ran to the U-Haul. I just sighed.

"What?" He asked me.

"She's dreaming of all the cute boys." My older sister Bailey laughed.

"Shut up I'm only gonna be in the car with you for 8 hours before you go off to Georgia Tech University." I snapped. After we got to the college to drop Bailey off we kept driving.

"So, what do you think the robotics class is gonna be like?" I asked my dad, Rob.

"I don't know. This isn't a very high tech school. But, I'm sure you'll be fine." He told me.

"I'm always the school nerd though." I whined. I have waist long blonde hair with a purple streak, icy blue eyes, perfect white teeth, and I'm skinny and fit. I also have an Southern accent that I hide. I wear blue plaid framed glasses.

* * *

(At The New Mansion)

"Woah! We live in a mansion?" I asked.

"Mhm. I have a friend across the street. Donald Davenport." He replied and we walked inside.

"Go ahead and pick out your room." He told me. I squealed and ran upstairs. We didn't have stairs at my old house, which was smaller. A lot smaller. I picked a room with purple walls. It had a white bed frame, a white desk, a walk in closet, and an amazing flat screen TV. I ran downstairs when the doorbell rang.

"Hey Donald. How's it going?" My Dad asked, oh my god. Is that _Donald Davenport?_

"Good. Where's your daughter?" He asked my dad.

"Right here." I replied and smiled nervously. When I walked next to my dad I saw four kids. Three boys and one girl.

"I'm Madison." I told them.

"Hi. I'm Adam and this is my brother Chase, my sister Bree, and our step-brother Leo." Adam smiled. Chase was kind of cute.

"Hi guys." I smiled.

"Do you need help unpacking?" Bree and Chase asked in sync.

"Yeah. Thanks." I smiled and grabbed two boxes.

* * *

(The Next Day)

I was freaking out. "Maddi relax." My dad told me.

"It's my first day of school and I'll end up being the school nerd just like at JPT." I replied. I was ready for school, physically. I'm wearing a purple v-neck, a blue and purple plaid shirt unbuttoned over it, blue skinny jeans, and knee high black high heeled boots. My hair's in french braid and I'm wearing my glasses.

"Come on Madison." My dad said and I walked to the car. When I got to school I was starting to walk to my locker when I bumped into someone and fell.

"I'm so sorry." They apologized.

"It's fine. Can you help me find my glasses?" I asked.

"Right here." They said and put them on my face.

"Thanks...Chase?" I asked as I adjusted my glasses.

"Yeah. Sorry Madison." He laughed.

"It's okay." I smiled and went to my locker. I put my books and backpack in my locker and went to Science class.

* * *

(Saturday)

**Chase's POV**

"Alright guys. Today there is someone coming to watch you guys train. So train good and work hard. He'll be here any minute." Davenport told us. We all nodded and then the guy came down.

"Okay guys this is Dr. Jameson" Davenport told us.

"Wait...isn't Dr. Jameson Madison's dad?" Bree asked.

"Yep. She doesn't know about you guys but I work with your dad and I helped with the chips years ago." He smiled. We all nodded and started training.

* * *

**Madison's POV**

I was at home watching TV when my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Madison. Want to hang out later?" Chase asked me.

"Sure. What time?" I asked.

"1:00?" He asked.

"Sounds great. Bye." I replied and hung up. I quickly got ready and ate lunch.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(1:00)

**Chase's POV**

I quickly got ready and went over to Maddi's house. "Hey Chase." She smiled as she opened the door.

"Hey Maddi. Can I come in?" I asked smiling.

"Sure." She replied and let me in.

"So what's up?" She asked.

"I was wondering if you wanted to see a movie with me?" I asked her.

"Sure." She smiled.

"Great! Are you ready to go now?" I asked.

"Yep. Let's go." She smiled as she grabbed her wallet.

"You're not paying. I am." I smirked.

"Nope. I pay for myself." She smirked and we walked to the movies.

* * *

_I'm kind of worried she knows._ As we were walking she got a phone call. "Hello?...Oh hey dad….I'm with Chase….Yeah we're going to the movies….I forgot to tell you?...Sorry…Love you too. Bye!" She said and hung up.

"I forgot to tell my dad. He knows now." She laughed. I just smiled then my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"_Hey Chase. Madison informed me she's with you."_

"yeah, she is. You're sure she doesn't know?" I asked.

"_I'm sure, Chase. Make sure she doesn't. Take care of her." _He told me and hung up.

"Who was that?" Maddi asked me.

"Oh. Just Mr. Davenport." I lied.

"Okay. We're here." She smiled. We went inside and to the counter.

"Two tickets to Frozen please." I said.

"Here you go. That will be $8.50." The cashier said. I payed and we went into the theater after we bought soda and popcorn.

* * *

(After The Movie)

**Madison's POV**

"That was a great movie." I told Chase.

"It really was. Do you want to get some coffee?" He asked me.

"I don't drink coffee. I sneeze from the smell." I replied.

"Oh good. Usually girls like coffee so I offered. I also sneeze from the smell." He laughed. I just smiled and we kept walking. I'm wearing a purple top with ruffles, blue skinny jeans, my knee high black high heeled boots, my black glasses, and my hair is down.

* * *

**Chase's POV**  
Maddi is so pretty. The way she smiles and laughs and...wait...am I crushing on her?

"So, you know there's a dance next saturday." I told Maddi.

"Yeah. I'm not the dancing type. I avoid dances. My last one was a disaster. Let's just say, I hate punch." She laughed.

"Wow. That bad?" I asked.

"Very." She replied. When we got to my house and walked inside everyone looked at us.

"Hey honey." Tasha said.

"Hey Tasha." I smiled.

"Who's this?" She asked referring to Maddi.

"I'm Madison Jameson. Chase's friend." She smiled.

"Hi I'm Tasha." Tasha smiled shaking her hand.

"Well, we're gonna be up in the game room so, bye." I said and pulled Maddi upstairs to the game room.

"Sweet Xbox." She told me.

"Thanks." I smiled. We started playing Xbox and when she won, she was happy.

"Wow. You're a really good player." I told her.

"Thanks. My sister calls me a tomboy but, I don't have to worry about her. She's at Georgia Tech right now." Maddi replied.

Just then Davenport walked in with Dr. Jameson. "Hey Mr. Davenport." I said.

"Hey Chase, and Madison. Whatcha doin?" Davenport asked.

"We were just playing video games." I replied.

"Okay then. I hope you two had fun. Madison we have to go." Dr. Jameson told her.

"But dad." She whined. "Let's go." He told her.

"See you at school, Chase." Madison smiled and walked out.

* * *

(Monday Morning)

**Madison's POV**

"So Maddi, do you like Chase?" My dad asked me.

"As a friend, dad. I gotta go. I'm gonna be late. Bye!" I called out as I ran out of the house. I ran over to the Davenport mansion to meet up with Adam, Bree, Chase, and Leo.

"Hey guys." I smiled as they let me in.

"Hey Maddi." Bree smiled.

"Ready?" I asked them. They nodded and we went to school. When we go there I went to my locker.

"So Maddi, are you going to the dance?" Bree asked me.

"Nah. I'm not a dance type of girl." I replied.

"Bummer. Chase has been talking about it. There's a girl he wants to go with. He just doesn't know how to ask her out. Why don't you give him some advice?" She asked me.

"I can try. Bye Bree." I said as I went to class.

* * *

(Lunch)

I spend my lunch in the hallway by my locker listening to music. When I saw Chase I ran up to him.

"Hey Chase." I smiled.

"Hey Maddi. What's up?" He asked.

"Bree told me you need some advice on girls." I replied.

"She did?" He asked. I nodded.

"Okay then. There's a girl I want to go with but, I don't know how to ask her. I also don't think she likes me the same way." He told me.

"I think you should ask her and see what she says. If she says no or tries to change you then, she doesn't deserve you. You shouldn't change for anyone. Just be yourself." I told him.

"Thanks. I will." He replied and walked away. I just put my earbuds back in and waited for the bell.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(After School)

**Madison's POV**

I wish Chase was talking about me but, no boy could like me. I just play video games and read and write stories. Like FanFiction. I was watching a movie when my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Maddi. I was wondering if you'd want to meet me for pizza in 10 minutes?" Chase asked me.

"Uh...sure. Meet you at your house." I replied and hung up. I got ready and met him at his house. We walked to the pizza place.

"So you don't do dances huh?" Chase asked.

"No. Did you ask that girl yet?" I asked him.

"I haven't really had time. I will soon though." He replied. I just nodded.

* * *

(The Day of the Dance)

"Hey honey. Aren't you going to the dance?" My dad asked me. I shook my head.

"Remember last time?" I asked.

"Yeah but this is a different story. Donald told me Chase is going." He told me.

"He's going with another girl. I know because I gave him the advice. I'll stay here tonight." I replied.

"I think you should go. You know, your mom had a dress she wore to one of her dances. I think it's your size." He told me. I looked at the dress.

It's a purple and blue strapless dress with a few sparkles here and there.

"I guess I'll go." I smiled.

"Go get ready. It starts in half an hour." He told me smiling. I just smiled and ran upstairs to my room. I have a bathroom attached to my room. I put the dress on with black heels and curled my hair in ringlets. I also put in contacts instead of glasses.

* * *

(At The Dance)

**Chase's POV**  
When my siblings and I walked inside Bree went straight to Ethan, Adam and Leo went to the food table, and I just went to sit in the corner. I never got to ask Madison to the dance. Just then Madison walked inside.

* * *

**Madison's POV  
** As I walked in everyone stared at me. I went to sit in the corner only to see Chase staring at me. "Hey Chase." I smiled.

"Hey Maddi. I thought you don't do dances?" He asked.

"My dad convinced me to come. So, did you ask that girl yet?" I asked him.

"Not yet. I plan on asking her to dance though." He smiled.

"Great. I'm gonna go sit down." I told him and went to sit on the steps. 10 minutes later Chase walked up to me.

"Hey." He smiled.

"What's up? Did you ask her yet?" I asked him.

"Not yet. But I'm about to." He smiled.

"Go ahead and ask her." I told him and turned to look at the sky.

"I am. Maddi, do you wanna dance?" He asked me. I stood up.

"I'm the girl?" I asked.

"You're the girl." He laughed.

"Well then, I would love to Chase." I laughed and we went to dance. As we were dancing he just smiled at me.

"What?" I asked tilting my head.

"Madison, will you go out with me?" He asked.

"I would love to." I smiled and kissed him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

(1 Month Later)

**Madison's POV  
** Chase and I have been dating for a month. We were watching a movie when I heard a beeping noise go off.

"I have to go, Maddi." Chase told me getting up. I paused the movie.

"Chase that's been everyday now. What aren't you telling me?" I asked him.

"Nothing. I just, I have to get home." He replied.

"Chase, are you keeping something from me? Are you cheating on me?" I asked putting my hands on my hips.

"NO! I'm not cheating on you, I swear. I just...I really have to go." He told me and ran out.

"Hey sweetie. Where's Chase?" My dad asked.

"He had to leave, again. He's not telling me something. I can't trust him anymore." I yelled. Just then that same beeping went off again this time on my dad's phone. He just stared at me.

"Go. I expect an answer when you get back." I told him.

"Thank you honey. Bye!" He called out as he left. I just plopped down on the couch. _What is going on?_

* * *

(A Few Hours Later)

**Madison's POV  
** My dad just walked inside and avoided me.

"What aren't you telling me?" I yelled.

"I can't tell you. You just have to trust me." My dad replied.

"How can I trust you if I don't know what's going on?" I asked.

"Please, Madison." He begged.

"You know what? No. If you can't trust me then I can't be here near you. I'm going over a friend's house." I told him.

"Which friend?" He asked.

"I...have no idea but I'll find one!" I yelled and ran upstairs and started packing a backpack.

"Madison please. Just trust me." He said.

"I CAN'T! This is the reason mom left! You weren't telling her the truth. I'm catching a plane and staying with Bailey for a little bit." I told him and started packing a carry on bag. I grabbed some money and my phone and made my way to the airport.

* * *

(At The Airport)

When I got to the airport I went to purchase a ticket to Georgia. As the transaction was finishing I heard a gunshot.

"EVERYONE GET DOWN ON THE GROUND!" Some guy in a black mask yelled. I got on the ground and put my hands up. He started looking around.

"You!" He yelled pointing at me.

"Come here." He told me. I got up and walked over to him. He grabbed my ponytail. Good thing I don't have my glasses on me.

"Anyone move or hit the alarm and I shoot her." He said. I went into panic mode and started tearing up.

"Please don't shoot me." I cried.

"SHUT UP!" He barked. I immediately shut up. He pushed me down to the ground and tied my hands behind my back.

He was about to start talking when I heard some guys fall to the ground. The guy grabbed my hair and yanked me up and put the gun to my chest.

"Move and I shoot her." He said. I opened my eyes to see my Adam, Bree, and Chase, Mr. Davenport, and my Dad in fighting positions.

"Let her go." Davenport told him.

"No. She's mine now." He told me. Chase took a step forward.

"Let the girl go." He said in a warning voice.

"We won't ask again." Adam added. Some of the other criminals started running towards them and they all started fighting. I felt a stinging pain in my chest then everything went black.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Chase's POV** I heard a gunshot and saw blood spreading through Madison's shirt around her chest. I ran up to her and the team took down the shooter.

"Madison? Wake up." I pleaded crying. She wasn't opening her eyes. I felt a faint pulse.

"HELP!" I yelled. Bree picked her up and super sped her to a hospital. We all ran to the hospital. Right when we walked in I saw Madison being wheeled into surgery.

"MADDI!" I yelled and a nurse was holding me back.

"Sir, I need you to calm down." The nurse told me.

"MADDI! MADISON!" I yelled and felt my family and Mr. Jameson holding me back along with the nurse. Davenport took us home to change real quick then we came back. Mr. Jameson was still at the hospital.

"Chase, maybe you should stay home." Davenport told me.

"No. I need to see Madison." I replied.

"Alright. Bree will take you and I'll drive everyone else." He replied. Bree super sped me there.

"How is she?" I asked Mr. Jameson. He was crying.

"They said she may not make it." He told me.

"What?" I whispered. He nodded.

"Are we able to see her?" I asked. He nodded and I went up to her hospital room.

"Hey Maddi. I know you may not be able to hear me but, I wish I told you. I wish I could but I can't. It's to protect you. I know this is partly my fault but, I need you to wake up. Please Maddi. Wake up." I cried. Just then she started flatlining and doctors and nurses ran in and pushed me out of the room.

"Clear." I hear them say. After a few minutes they got her heart starting again and weren't allowing any visitors but family members. I was waiting outside her room when I saw a girl with waist long jet-black hair with a blue streak, blue eyes, and perfect white teeth run up to me.

"Is this Madison's room?" She asked me. I nodded.

"I'm Bailey Jameson. He older sister. You must be her boyfriend Chase." She said.

"I am. She flatlined a couple of times but she's stable now." I informed her older sister.

"I need to see her." She told the nurse.

"What is your relation to Madison?" The nurse asked her.

"I'm her sister." She replied. The nurse let her in and Bailey ran to her side and started crying.

* * *

(1 Month Later)

**Chase's POV**

Madison is still in a coma. I visit her everyday after school. I was in her hospital room when I heard her groan. She was waking up. I got up and got the nurse.

"She's waking up." I told her. She ran in with me.

"Madison?" She asked.

"Where am I?" Madison asked her.

"You're in the hospital." I told her.

"Chase?" She asked.

"It's me." I smiled and walked over next to her.

"Hey." She whispered.

"Hey Maddi." I whispered and smiled.

"Ugh. My chest is killing me. So is my head." She groaned.

"Do you want something to eat or drink?" The nurse asked her. She nodded and the nurse went to get her food.

* * *

**Madison's POV**

I heard the nurse leave to get me food.

"How long was I out?" I asked Chase.

"A month." I replied.

"What?" She shrieked.

"Don't stress out. It will raise your heart rate and it's unhealthy. You've flatlined a few times in the first week or so." Chase told me. _I died?_

"I died?" I asked.

"Yes." He whispered.

"They got the guy right?" I asked.

"Yes. He's in for a life sentence." Chase informed me.

"Good." I replied. Just then the nurse came in with my food.

"Thanks." I smiled. She just smiled and walked out.


	6. Chapter 6

(1 Week Later)

**Madison's POV**

I'm getting released from the hospital today.

"Here you go." Chase said handing me my clothes.

"Thanks." I smiled and went into the bathroom to change. When I finished I checked out and they wheeled me out to the car. When we got home and I walked inside

* * *

I saw a huge welcome home banner hanging in the living room.

"I'm glad you're home." My dad smiled hugging me.

"Me too." I laughed. I started walking upstairs when I got a little dizzy.

"You okay?" Chase asked.

"I'm just a little dizzy." I replied holding my head.

"I'll help you." He smiled and helped me up the stairs.

"Thanks." I told him and laid down on my bed.

"So comfy!" I exclaimed. He just laughed and sat down next to me. I ended up falling asleep in Chase's arms.

* * *

I woke up in Chase's arms. I sat up slowly and got out bed. I walked downstairs and saw my dad working in his office.

"Hey daddy. I'm sorry for yelling at you a month ago." I apologized.

"It's okay sweetheart." He smiled and kissed my head.

"Does this mean you'll tell me?" I asked hopefully.

"Nice try. It's the reason you ended up hospitalized for a month and a week. You'll know one day." He told me and I walked out to watch TV. Chase started coming down the stairs and sat down next to me.

"Hey." I smiled.

"Hey." He replied. Just then that beeping went off.

"Go ahead. I trust you." I laughed. He gave me a quick peck on the lips and ran out the door with my dad.

* * *

(A Few Hours Later)

My dad was back from wherever he was and plopped down on the couch.

"Hungry?" I asked. He nodded. I just laughed and started fixing dinner. As he ate I just pushed my food around my plate.

"You okay honey?" He asked.

"No. I'm really dizzy and have a huge headache." I replied.

"The doctor said that would happen a lot for awhile. Why don't you go to sleep and I'll clean up and put your food in the fridge?" He asked.

"Okay." I smiled and went upstairs. When I got to my room I changed into my pajamas and climbed in my bed and under the covers.

* * *

(The Next Day)

Today is the day I go back to school. I got ready and my dad drove me to school. When I walked inside all eyes were on me. I just ignored them and walked to my locker. Suddenly I got hit with a wave of dizziness. I held onto my locker door to balance myself.

"You okay?" Chase asked me. I shook my head.

"I'm really dizzy." I replied. I took my hand off my locker only to fall and have Chase catch me. He carried me to the nurse's office. When we got in there he laid me down on a cot.

"What happened?" The nurse asked.

"She's been really dizzy and she fell. Thank god I caught her so I carried her over here." Chase told her.

"Okay. Go ahead to class and I'll let her rest." She told him. He nodded and gave me a quick peck on the lips then left.

* * *

(1 Month Later)

The dizziness and headaches have gone away. Thank god.

"Hey honey." My dad smiled as he walked into the living room.

"Hey daddy." I replied smiling.

"So, what are you doing today?" He asked me. I shrugged.

"Why don't you go over the Davenport mansion? They want to show you something." He smiled. I just rolled my eyes and walked across the street.

"Hey guys." I smiled as I walked inside the mansion.

"Whatcha doing here, Maddi?" Chase asked.

"Well, my dad told me to come over here because you wanted to tell me something." I replied.

* * *

They led me down to the basement.

"Woah!" I exclaimed. As I looked around the Lab.

"We're sorry we didn't tell you Maddi. We were trying to protect you." Bree told me.

"It's okay. This is amazing!" I exclaimed looking around.

"There's one other thing." Chase added. I tilted my head in confusion.

"We're bionic!" Adam shouted. My mouth dropped open.

"AWESOME!" I squealed like a little girl.

"I mean, uh...that's cool and stuff." I said sort of seriously. They all just laughed and I was able to watch them train.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

(1 Month Later)

**Madison's POV**

"Hey da-_achoo!_-d." I sneezed.

"Still sick?" He asked me. I nodded and started sneezing again. He put a hand to my forehead.

"You're burning up." He told me. Suddenly I felt really dizzy and clutched the counter to. Before I knew it I was on the ground and blacked out.

* * *

I woke up to some bright lights and quickly closed my eyes again. I decided to listen to my surroundings.

"So she's fine?" My dad asked.

"Yes. Just a concussion. Nothing to worry about." The doctor replied.

"Good. When can she be released?" Dad asked.

"About 3 days to a week. Just to be safe." He told him. My dad just nodded.

"Hey Maddi." My dad smiled.

"Hospital, again?" I laughed.

"Yep. You passed out." He smiled.

"I know, concussion. So a week huh?" I asked.

* * *

(1 Week Later)

I was released a few days ago.

"Maddi, you've been hospitalized longer than I've known you." Chase laughed.

"I know that. I think something's wrong with me." I laughed and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Yeah. So, have you talked to your mom?" He asked me.

"Where did that come from?" I asked him. He shrugged.

"I don't know."

"No. I haven't talked to her since I was 3 and she just left us. Why?" I asked.

"No reason." He said and looked to the ground.

"What did you do, Chase?" I asked him. He looked at me with an apologetic look. I ran into the mansion and heard someone in the kitchen.

"MADISON! So good to see you." My mom yelled.

"Why are you here?" I sneered.

"Well, your boyfriend Chase Davenport called me. He thought you needed your mom for awhile since your dad is out of town for a month." She smiled. She put her hand on my shoulder.

"Isn't this great? We get to catch up from what we've missed over the years." She exclaimed. I shrugged off her hand and looked her in the eyes.

"You left us 12 years ago, Amanda. No, it won't be great. Why don't you just leave? I know you don't love me." I told her and went up to my room.

**Chase's POV**

Amanda has waist long amber hair, green eyes, perfect white teeth, and she's skinny and fit.

"I'm sorry Amanda. I thought Maddi would be happy to see you." I told her.

"It's fine, Chase. I should've known she'd be ticked off at me." She frowned.

"I'm gonna go talk to her." I replied and ran up to Maddi's room.

"Maddi?" I asked after I knocked on her door.

"Go away Chase." She said.

"Maddi, open up, please. We need to talk." I pleaded. She opened the door and I saw her eyes were red and puffy. I hugged her and ran my hand through her long blonde hair.

"How could you invite her?" She cried.

"I didn't know you hate her. You just, never talk about her." I replied. She pulled away.

"There's a reason I don't talk about her, Chase. She's a bitch." She snarled.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Madison's POV  
** "She's a bitch." I snarled.

"Geez. I didn't know, I'm sorry." He told me.

"Sorry. I just hate her. She doesn't know the hell I've been through." I replied.

"And what would that hell be?" Chase asked me.

"Getting shot, finding out your secret, moving." I said. I sat down on my bed next to Chase.

"I can ask her to leave." Chase said. I stood up.

"No, I have to face my demons." I replied and walked downstairs. I saw my mom chewing on her nails.

"Oh Maddi. I thought you were mad." She told me.

"I am, Amanda. You left the three of us on our own, 12 years ago. Dad hasn't remarried, let alone date. He's too busy with work. You have no idea what hell I've been through since I moved here." I snarled.

"It can't be that bad." She said. I pulled down my sleeve and showed her the scar from the bullet.

"Really? I got shot, because dad lied. He was protecting me, something you never did. Why don't you just leave?" I whispered.

"I dated Donald when we were in high school." She blurted out.

"WHAT?" Chase and I yelled at the same time. She nodded.

"That's why I came to Mission Creek. Not because of you, because of Donald. When Chase called, I knew I needed to meet you, and Donald." She admitted. I blacked out.

* * *

**Chase's POV**  
"Great Amanda, you made my girlfriend faint." I said.

"I didn't mean to." She whispered. I felt for a pulse.

"Is she okay?" She asked.

"Yes. It just shocked her too much. She has a health problem now, since she got shot." I replied. I picked her up and walked her to the Lab. After I placed her on the cyber desk she shot up and breathed heavily.

"Woah! Calm down Maddi." I said. She slowed her breathing.

"Please tell me, that was all a dream." She told me.

"I wish I could." I replied. She laid back and ran her hand over her face.

"FML." She mumbled.

"Don't say that. Your life isn't bad. You have me in it." I smirked.

"Ha ha." She said sarcastically.

"I need some fresh air." She told me as she looked me in the eyes. I nodded.

* * *

**Madison's POV  
** I walked out of the Lab and took a walk. I was crossing the street when a car came speeding towards me. I was frozen in fear. Before I knew it I was unconscious.

* * *

**Chase's POV  
** I was working with when the doorbell rang. I ran upstairs to answer it.

"Mr. Jameson. What brings you here?" I asked him.

"Maddi's in the hospital." he told me with tears in his eyes.

"How? She was just here." I told him.

"She got hit by a car." He whispered. My eyes widened. I grabbed my jacket and he drove me to the hospital. When we arrived there I jumped out of the car and went up to the front desk.

"Madison kay Jameson." I told the lady.

"Room 2002 floor 2." She told me. I thanks he and ran up the stairs. I opened the door and saw her watching TV.

"You're okay." I said and hugged her.

"Um...who are you?" She asked me.

* * *

**Madison's POV  
** Some random boy was hugging me.

"Um...who are you?" I asked him. He pulled away and frowned.

"You don't remember me?" He asked.

"I'm sorry, no. Am I supposed to?" I tilted my head in confusion. Just then the nurse walked in and he ran over to her.

"She has amnesia, Chase." She told him. His eyes widened in shock.

"Amnesia? How?" He asked her.

"She hit her head pretty hard on the pavement. She can't even remember her name." The nurse told him and walked out. He started walking out.

"CHASE WAIT!" I yelled. He turned around.

"Can you stay? Please? I feel like I can trust you and, I-I don't want to be alone." I could feel the tears forming in my eyes.

"Sure, Maddi." He smiled. I scooted over and he sat next to me on the bed.

"So, how are you?" I asked him.

"I wish I was better. I wish you remembered me." He whispered. I hugged him.

"Me too, Chase. Me too." I whispered and let a tear slip down my cheek.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

(1 Week Later)

**Madison's POV**

I was discharged from the hospital yesterday. I was watching TV when the doorbell rang.

"Hey Chase." I smiled.

"Hey Maddi. Can I come in?" He asked. I moved so he could come inside.

"How are you doing? You know, with the whole amnesia thing?" He asked. I shrugged.

"It sucks not being able to remember anything," I laughed. He smiled a little.

"So, how close were we?" I asked.

* * *

**Chase's POV**

I didn't want to tell her that we were together.

"Best friends. We did everything together. And I mean everything. Baseball games, football games, soccer games," I lied.

"It was the best friendship anyone could ask for." I smiled.

"That sounds amazing. I wish I remembered." She frowned. I saw Mr. Jameson look at me and nod. I took a deep breath.

"Want to watch a movie?" I asked her.

"I've been doing that for the past week. I want to go to school." She replied as she looked at her dad.

"Nope. Sorry honey." He said. I laughed a little.

"Nice try." I whispered. I heard Mr. Jameson silently laugh.

"Want to come over my house? My siblings are dying to see you." I told her. She shrugged and followed me across the street.

"MADDI!" Bree squealed and trampled everyone to hug her.

"Hey Bree." Maddi laughed.

* * *

**Madison's POV  
** I stayed over for a few hours and then went home. On my way home someone put their hand over my mouth and I blacked out, again. I woke up in a basement.

"Good morning sleeping beauty." I heard a voice say over a speaker.

"Who are you? Where am I?" I asked.

"Who I am isn't necessary. But, you see, my son, Chase Davenport can't seem to focus on training with you around," He started.

"I need you to do something for me." He told me.

"What?" I asked.

"I need you to tell him you've decided to go and live with your mom because the amnesia is just too much to handle. Then, you'll say you're getting on a plane. I'll take on from there." He explained.

"Then what do I do?" I asked.

"Come back here. Tick tock little girl. You have an hour." He said. I turned around and saw a door open, I shielded my eyes from the sun.

* * *

When I rang the doorbell I chewed on my nails.

"Madison?" Bree asked.

"Hey Bree," I smiled.

"Is Chase home?" I asked. She nodded and as if on cue Chase walked up behind her.

"Hey. I have to tell you all something." I said. They let me come in and the seven of us sat down on the couch.

"I've decided to go and live with my mom," I started.

"I thought you hate your mom." Adam interrupted.

"I did. I want to try and make peace with her. That's why I'm moving back to Florida, for good. I leave tomorrow." I explained. I hate this. After a bunch of crying and goodbyes I walked out of the mansion. After I shut the door I walked back to the mystery house.

* * *

"It's done." I said.

"Good. You're gonna stay here now." He told me.

"That wasn't apart of the deal." I replied.

* * *

(The Next Day)

**Chase's POV  
** I was watching the news when it said a plane crashed in the Pacific. Half of the people on board died, including Maddi.

"No. No, no, no. This is a lie. A mistake." I whispered.

"Chase?" Bree asked. I had tears streaming down my face.

"Oh Chase. I'm so sorry." She cried and hugged me. We sobbed into each other's shoulders.

"She's gone, Bree. I'm never gonna see her again." I sobbed.

"I know, Chase, I know." She whispered. Mr. Jameson walked inside and sat next to me.

"I'm so sorry, Chase. I know you loved her." He told me.

"I should've told her. I should've told her about the bionics, our relationship, about everything." I whispered.

"You did the right thing not telling her." Bree replied.

"How? She didn't even know who she was!" I yelled and stood up. I flipped the glass dining room table and it shattered.

* * *

(1 Month Later)

**Madison's POV**  
As paced the room, chewing on my nails the door to the cell opened. A girl with waist long blonde hair with a purple streak, icy blue eyes, perfect white teeth, and she's skinny and fit, walked in. My eyes widened in shock. She looks exactly like me.

"Hello Madison. Oh this should be fun." She laughed evilly.


End file.
